Akarian Trollbane
Early Years Akarian's Early Years remain a mystery. What one can tell is he was born in the Arathi Highlands, his father was very abusive and insisted Akarian became a warrior for the Arathor nation. Akarian refused and managed to flee, possibly during the sacking of Stromgarde, and trained to become a paladin. It can be confirmed he has a mother and father who died in a Scourge ambush, as well as a brother who was turned (and who's fate is unknown). Apparently he also has a sister but has not seen her since the sacking, and frankly, doesn't want to. YOU CANNOT HIDE THE PAST FROM ME, RAZMATAZ.... Rising Years After the sacking of Stromgarde, Akarian managed to flee from his family during their voyage towards Menethil Harbor, whilst others went to create the now known 'Refuge Point', the only Alliance foothold in Arathi Highlands. During this time Akarian observed how the world lived and, having gained a bit more reasonability and intelligence on his own thoughts and travels, came up with a few laws for himself so that he would survive. One of them is clear to not forsake himself by giving up the holy light, and that is expressed throughout his life. After many days and nights of surviving in the wilderness, Akarian stumbled onto Lakeshire in Redridge, suffering from starvation. In order to pay back the innkeepers gratitude, because the lad had no money to present, Akarian spent the good deal of a month helping out in the inn, and around town, as well as training his skills in a warrior. Few of the people there heard of his little voyage and suggested him to travel to Stormwind, and become a sort of thing he aspired to be; a paladin. With little money, Akarian begun another trudge, stopping by at Goldshire to help around town again, still proceeding with training. It had been a good deal of four months since Stromgarde was sacked, and two months until Akarian became of age to be a warrior of Stromgarde, so he followed the tradition and took upon himself to find and kill a wolf in Elwynn Forest. His skill had grown formidable, but he was unfortunate to have found an alpha wolf, leading to a rather severe injury on his left leg. Following the respects of his ancestors, Akarian ripped the head of the wolf off, and spent a fair few nights adjusting it to be a clean, respectful cover. Fastforward to Stormwind five years later, Akarian had become a rather devout follower of the holy light, utilizing both his prowess in combat and supporting them with bursts of light. He didn't follow the exact ideas from the paladins there, in the fact to use maces rather than swords, but from that came a rather strong appreciation of his rebellious spirit. In the total of seven years of study, Akarian quickly changed his attitude into fully developing his healing capabilities, but still remaining a combatant; his inspiration came from a priest bringing a person at death's door back into the world of reality. He believed with demons he'd butcher them with his sword and shield, and then heal those in aid. Akarian had now reached the general age of 20, not exactly knowing himself how old he was after the months of voyage. He had finished what he wanted to learn of the holy light, and had managed to steel himself in melee combat. Whilst his dreams and aspirations were far off, such as reconstructing the Empire of Arathor for his brothers and sisters, he begun to do what he could do. After the Outland portal opened up, Akarian took his own time in venturing in, not following the nobles orders of Stormwind, and journeyed mostly around Nagrand. It was also during this time the paladin ventured towards Eversong Woods and begun to make amends with the few blood elves who were open-minded about humans. Then the Wrath of the Lich King took the world and shook it. Northrend The venture into Northrend was welcomed by Akarian. Early in the charge he quickly mustered a defence at both Valgarde and Valiance Keep, allowing the Alliance to settle into the frozen wastes. As he fell quiet and begun to help the Horde at his own discretion, he came across the Argent Crusaders settled in Dragonblight, and chose to join their ranks. Now able to fight for both factions without being hostile to them, his work took him across Dragonblight, assisting in securing the front lines, as well as as commandeering an assault into Zul'Drak. Little is evident about him up until this point, but when the plans for Icecrown are laid, Wolf stepped up the first, and fastest, and he was acknowledged to be a leading commander in the attack of Icecrown. Securing knowledge of the Scourge command, Metlen and Thelaran as the priority targets, Akarian pushed the crusaders from their camp to Light's Point. From his new base of operations, he lead an attack on the two dread Gates, and Scourgeholme, yielding successful results and gaining even more fame amongst his fellow men. Following shortly afterwards was the taking of the Shadow Vault, Death's Rise and the Rise of Suffering. Akarian led his forces to lay siege on the Court of Bones, securing the Vile Hold and the Cathedral of Darkness. All that remained was Icecrown Citadel, and to shatter the gates. Throughout this time, the battleplan deviated when the Nexus, Gun'Drak and Ulduar was besieged by the Scourge and posed problems. In addition to this was the revelation of Loken's corruption, leading to his death. Algalon descended as a result, and a back-gate entrance was found into Ulduar to prevent the devastating end of Azeroth. There was success, although the description of Akarian is mostly outweighed by a Void being and a Titan's avatar, who have both gone missing ever since. The final assault outside of Icecrown was upon Utgarde Pinnacle, in which a battered hilt was recovered and claimed to be Quel'Delar. Taking up the responsibility on his own, Akarian sought to reforge the ancient blade. However, the Scourge had other ordeals. They turned around their forces and struck at Light's Point and the Blackwatch outposts, the former being frozen solid and destroyed, and the latter a necropolis crashing upon. The following ordeal lead to the capture of Akarian by the Scourge forces, and the later suicide-rescue mission to retrieve him from the spire of Ymirheim in a successful attempt by Metlen to reclaim Mord'rethar, which later fell again. The recovery of Akarian lead straight into the next assault, upon the Dread Citadel. Weeks in preparation were spent, and soon the Ashen Verdict was born and pushed into Icecrown Citadel. Conquering the Forge of Souls with almost disasterous losses due to the network of passages being destroyed, Metlen dared to show his face again and attempted to reconcile with his son, ultimately failing with an intervention. Following shortly, victory over the Pit of Saron after an earlier and mostly successful assault up to the Forgemaster and Tyrannus. The Ashen Verdict banded and destroyed the Scourgelord, whilst Akarian completed the a step of reforging Quel'Delar by leading a more personal assault on the Forgemaster giant. The band of heroes pressed on, smashing into the Halls of Reflection and staring at the Lich King face to face. Communicating with the damned of Frostmourne, Quel'Delar required one last stage of restoration before it could be used. As a few ventured recklessly in pursuit of the Lich King, two former commanders of the named sought to slay the trespassers. Failing, the masses of the Ashen Verdict battled on, into the twisted replication of Lordaeron's throne room. The Lich King was far more powerful than the Ashen Verdict's few numbers, and a forced retreat was called, fleeing onto the mountain's outskirts and being rescued by a gunship. Victory was called over the Halls of Reflection and the Hands of the Lich King made one last approach, once again failing. Only the Icecrown Citadel remained, and both forces sides had dwindled, but the Ashen Verdict had steadily grown whilst the Scourge had not. The thunderous slam rung throughout the cold wastes of Northrend. The arc of the Ashen Verdict's battering ram crashed into the colossal, saronite barrier of Icecrown Citadel. Anxiously staring onwards stood the heroes of the Horde, of the Alliance, of the Argent Crusade and the aspirants of a new dawning age, free from the hand of the Lich King. The clash of saronite against saronite resounded again, and for a moment, bleak silence flooded Northrend. A crack formed on the door, and it spread, cutting through the mysterious metal and producing a gap. Once more, they looked onwards. One more strike, and there would be no turning back, and no way to stop the freaks that resided inside. The long moment passed, and a deafening roar blasted outwards as the saronite collapsed upon itself and shattered into two. The colossal doors parted, and bore infront of the Vanguard the entrance to the Citadel. This was it. After a strong push, the Ashen Verdict quickly gained momentum and took over the first hall of the Citadel. Entitled 'Light's Hope' in respect to the chapel, and to the glory that stood ahead, the final battle-plans were drawn up, and everyone was gathered for the final attack. Post Northrend To be worked on Cataclysm To be seen of.